


Newbies on Ice!!!

by Attack__on__yaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, Ice Skating, Ice daddy victor (ok I'm sorry), Idols, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack__on__yaoi/pseuds/Attack__on__yaoi
Summary: Eren Jaeger and Yuri Katsuki accidently meet in Paris, this is because they are massive fans of the wellknown Victor Nikiforov and Levi Ackerman!! little did they know; they get way more then a little "hello" when they come face to face with their two beloved Figure Skaters.Though its scary.. they might have just met their Alphas.





	1. Yuri meets Eren

**_Breaking news: For all you Victor and Levi fans I have some amazing news; after last night’s performance ending with a draw, both skaters have agreed on a rematch just under a week’s time in the city of love! Tickets are now on sale! So, come and watch the 2 of them fight for victory!_ **

 

"YUUUURRRRIII!" Minako screeched with a bottle of wine clutched in her hand and almost falling over as she staggered along in the main area of the house watching TV, the sudden call for the boy made Yuri Katsuki jump and get to his feet before proceeding to run to the room he was being called from.

 

"Yes?" He asked in a calm voice; moving his glasses with thought. She erupted into an unexpected laughing fit as she grabbed the nearest chair and sat down almost tripping up "pack your bags! ha ha ha Whoooo-" she cheered in a drunk kind of voice; it was physically obvious... she was a mess. The young man sigh hard with confusion as he had no idea what the woman was on about.

 

"Huh? Why do I? Actually no, I'm not falling for another one of your drunk jokes Minako" He spoke remembering something.

 

_______

_"Yuri you’re going to Russia for a holiday! And me and you even have a VIP pass so we can meet Victor Nikiforov" Minako laughed spinning the young boy around with excitement "r..really?" He asked turning bright red and staring at the woman "no joke" she teased bopping his nose._

_______

 

He stopped thinking for a moment and glanced up to the TV screen within the front room; At first he didn't realise who was on the news, but once his eyes had caught glimpse of his beloved idol there was nothing hold him back. Victor was with a small grumpy looking man with black hair and narrowed eyes; he looked like he knows it all along with a serious attitude problem.

 

"Okay but Victors on the TV" She reached out her swaying hand to grasp the box in control of the TV and clicked it; turning the volume up a little more.

 

"Minako I don't want to watch on Victor on the TV if he’s anywhere near that French idiot, I hate him. and he doesn't like victor at all!" The young man wearing glasses crossed his arms in a hurry, now narrowing his eyes, now remembering that Victor almost lost the competition against the man beside him.

 

Yuri was just about to turn away; to irritated to watch a second more, But Minako laughed to herself quietly making the man boy halt and look at her.

 

"Not even if they are having a rematch in France? Wouldn't want to miss that would you, Yuri?" Her voice was serious and she didn’t look like she was lying. this caused Yuri to stare at her intensely, hesitating.

 

"WHAT!" He shouted his eyes widening with amazement "They are having a rematch?" He bounced a little, a smile emerging onto his face with excitement, as he ran up to Minako "I can't believe it! It's because Victor should have won right!? Right!? He'd never draw or even worse loose to that immature man... it was an act, something must have been bothering him so he-" the boy was definitely showing his inner fanboy at this moment in time as he almost began to argue to his ballet teacher, who still sat drinking.

 

"calm down," She whispered getting to her feet and swaying "That Levi Ackerman is quite a handsome man I don't really care who wins when it's those two" Minako laughed to herself. as she allowed herself to daydream.

 

"What... no..." Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up with irritation _, I should have known Minako would fancy him._

 

"Anyway I don't know why your complaining, your old enough to fly over to Paris and watch him, you should go, cheer him on and motivate him" She pouted and pressed the bottle to her lips taking a big swig and walking away; "After all, you've been obsessed with him ever since you was a little boy" she continued to speak as her footsteps got further away leaving the young man wonder for a while, Yuri sat down in front of the screen watching his idol... allowing his head to rest on his hand. he smiled as he watched on.

 

"This isn't because I think I'm better then him, it's just fun, going head to head with someone who challenges me to work harder" Victor spoke explaining why he had agreed to do the rematch in the first place but just as he was about to speak again, Levi snatched the mic away from him and stared deeply into the camera

 

"It's about time someone kicked this guy’s ass! I'm fed up of being second best! so I will... I'll be the one to defeat him and become the best" Levi spoke harshly making Victor smile and hold onto the man "aww you’re only joking!" he sang in a strong Russian accent.

 

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" The smaller man growled dropping the microphone onto the floor and making the media turn the connection off.

 

______________________________________

 

**Crunch.**

 

"It's obvious who’s going to win! I mean look at him... he's small, so it's easier to spin, jump and land!" Eren Jaeger growled to himself sat in the front room and too watching the news, He was zoned out staring into the newly black screen. It wasn't long after the screen went blank when His parents walked into the same room and stood near a few meters away from him.

 

"Eren why are you eating crisps? It's almost time to eat." Carla Jaeger spoke nervously, before rushing over to her disobedient son and snatching the snack out of his hands.

 

Eren stared up to his mother and grit his teeth with annoyance "Mom you know I can't watch Levi Ackerman without eating something?" he spoke almost like this meant he could get away with it.

 

"Really! Ok well... I heard the thing about him doing a rematch. would you like to go and see it?" She asked smiling at her son _that'll get him away for a few days_. she thought feeling quite happy about the situation.

 

"r..really? You'd do that for me?" He stated up at his mum and she nodded "of course go and pack your things. I'm sure you don’t want to miss it"

 

 

 

"Wholly shit! Thanks so much!" He screamed getting to his feet in a rush and running upstairs to pack already

 

 

 

"don't swear Eren!"

 

 

 

"I can do whatever I want! I'm 18" he replied

 

 

 

**4 days later...**

 

________________________________

 

It was now 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Yuri had arrived in France; The city of love that was full of romance, it was beautiful and was almost amazed at everything that surrounded him.

 

Finally, after having a quick look around the city of love; He got to his room, it was quite relaxing, bright and very clean which eased his worry. he walked in dragging his suitcase behind himself before moving it over to the sliding doors in which overlooked the whole city. The balcony on the other hand: was just as glorious causing him to gasp with excitement. the ledge had a hot tub the only downside him and his unknown neighbour would have to share it.

 

 

He scratched his head before placing his hand into the bubbling warm water "it's just like the hot springs" he smiled with excitement moving his hand in the shape of the infinity sign "I really hope my neighbour is friendly" he looked inside the stranger’s hotel room and just as he had started nosing he heard the slam of a door and the thud of suitcases being dropped on the marble door from inside the room. _that must be them, Should I introduce myself...?_ Yuri coughed with awkwardness as he shucks the water off his hand. he walked around smiling brightly, "Hi... I'm Yuri Katsuki, I'm your neighbour for the night" the boy waved.

 

 

 

The brown-haired teenager stared at him with confusion, His eyes were almost intimidating making Yuri back away with worry and a silence liger between them both.

 

"Why are you in my apartment?" He replied with anger and crossed his arms.

 

"Oh sorry, well I can explain you see we both share this hot tub and I came from Japan I'm already missing the hot springs... and I. Well I...-" Yuri was murmuring with fear as he wasn't good with new people, he realised that now; when it was a little too late.

 

The boy looking at him from within the hotel room sighed deeply, "What's wrong? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything; my names Eren Jaeger I'm just a little frustrated, you'll probably laugh at me but I'm here to watch Levi and Victor fight for 1st place in tonight's rematch and well I'm a little nervous-" the angry looking teen blushed red with embarrassment making Yuri try to not squeal or fanboy "you’re a fan too! That's great so am I!" He squeaked with excitement trying to remain calm "who do you want to win?"

 

"Levi Ackerman..." Eren averted his eyes away from the boy unaware to him that Yuri’s face had changed all together "you’re not a fan of Victor?" His voice was low and almost _growling I should have known, he looks like the type of Levi fanboy_ he suddenly went dark, feeling overwhelming anger towards the teenager in front of him.

 

 

"He's amazing, don't get me wrong he's been at it a lot longer than Levi so of course he's a better skater not to mention younger, Levi's the oldest ice skater out there at the amazing age 35 so it's not like he'll be at it long" Eren looked over to Yuri who let his anger side slightly "he's 35?" He breathed with amazement "and he's almost won Victor Nikiforov in an ice skating Grand Prix? That's-"

 

"Pretty cool, right?" Eren laughed walking over to the boy "You know Yuri, I can see us becoming friends... but let's not let our hatred for each other's idols kill that! Okay?" The boy felt the water in the hot tub and Yuri nodded "of course, but please I want to know more about this Levi Ackerman. Honestly I think I judged him wrong" Eren smiled over to Yuri and splashed the water at him.

 

 

 

"I'm going to take a dip, are you going to join me?" Eren asked walking over to his suitcases and getting out his swimming shorts "y-yes I'll be right back!" Yuri almost tripped as he ran back over to his suitcase...

 

 

**A few hours had passed by.**

 

 

"I'm glad you’re here helping me around" Yuri felt a little awkward around Eren now as Eren was dressed real smart and Yuri was just in some clothes he had packed.

 

 

 

"well I've not really travelled alone before so it's great to know I have someone to walk around with, do you know where your sitting?" The brown-haired boy asked and Yuri got out his tickets "the front ro-"

 

 

"What number?" Eren interrupted smirking slightly "oh it's on number 1" Yuri answered and Eren started laughing "it's almost like we were supposed to become friends. Because we're sat next to each other all evening as well"

 

 

****

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 

 

 


	2. The Compitition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's performance, (I'd personally suggest that you listen to Reluctant Hero soft version for Levi's routine)

They then walked into the arena, the whole place was packed with arguing fans; Some of them even fighting! Who'd have thought that fans could be so violent? The sudden situation made Eren almost fall into Yuri but luckily, he regained his balance only knocking into the boy slightly, "s... sorry Yuri" He apologised quietly just so his new friend could hear him.

He was feeling a little uneasy so he grasped his new friends arm and pulled the dazed looking Yuri Katsuki through the crowd "Sorry about dragging you about, let’s go and sit down, then we might be able to see them practice". The teenager with brown hair smiled happily and Yuri nodded with agreement. "The front row seats will make this whole thing amazing don't you think?" Yuri laughed with excitement.

"Hell, yeah it will!" Eren clenched his fists running down dangerously fast to the set of stairs which led to their row. "You know I've been thinking.

Sometimes watching Levi Ackerman elegantly skate around like an angel really motivates me to start skating. Do you think it's too late?" Eren breathed hard looking at the teenager beside him like he was asking a genuine question, they walked along their row, not yet realising that their idols were already practicing.

"n..no not at all! It would be amazing if one day we were to me-" Yuri stammered as he sat down in his seat, he was lost away in his daydream and was laughing nervously with anxiety, It was obvious he was the most nervous out of him and Eren, Eren cut him off mid-sentence to say:

"LOOK!" He shouted, pointed forward, almost falling over the edge of the wall separating him and his idol, his eyes had caught Levi Ackerman skating alongside Victor Nikiforov just at the other side of the ice rink, "amazing! Their amazing" Eren squealed with excitement waving and blushing like crazy "LEVI! HEY LEVI! VICTOR! NOTICE US!" He screamed and both skaters glanced over to Eren before slowly waving almost like they didn't really want to; Victor laughed at Levi and nudged him slightly; but Levi clacked his tongue and turned away.

Yuri hesitantly reached up and tugged on Eren's clothes hinting at him to be quiet, When the boy looked down at his friend it was obvious why he wanted Eren to stop shouting, It was because the boy with glasses on remained quiet, embarrassed and was hiding his bright red face.

"E..Eren please don't" he mumbled making Eren sit beside him looking extremely confused, Turns out He and Yuri aren’t exactly the same after all, "Hey Yuri... Why are you so embarrassed? There's nothing to be ashamed of...." The brown-haired boy ruffled his friend’s hair up making his glasses wonky.

"I.....know..." He whispered in reply facing away and hugging himself... "it’s because, well, i don’t really want to speak about it all that much"

"Do you love Victor?" Eren questioned smirking hard, sitting back and crossing his arms. "Because if you do-"

"WHAT NO? It's nothing like that, I mean... He's friendly and pretty handsome but...no...he could do way bett-" Yuri fetched his hands violently, his red face even redder as he stared hopelessly at Eren Jaeger.

"Hi...I saw you from the other side of the ice rink, I hope you don't mind me and my good friend coming over to say hi..." Just when things couldn’t get any worse Yuri let out a little whimper and covered his face completely, forcing Eren to turn his head and see what the problem was; Victor Nikiforov stood in front of them, his tongue stuck out and looking at the 2 young adults; Yuri slowly removed his hands from his face to glance up to the man before him before covering his face again and shaking his head violently refusing to believe that this was real.

"I'm Victor..." The skater spoke in a strong Russian accent while resting his index finger up against his lips "But I’m sure your already aware of that... you are?"

"My name? I'm Eren jaeger" The teenager turned bright red holding his hand to his heart, as he too was a little overwhelmed, the smaller man with black hair and a mean looking scowl next to Victor Nikiforov seemed to be staring at him but Eren didn't quite notice.

"I'm Levi kiddo, I guess you’re more interested in Victor from how red you are... But really what did I expec-" Levi began to speak glancing away not really looking to interested in the current situation.

"NO IM A BIG LEVI ACKERMAN FAN! IN FACT, I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" This sentence made Levi push himself off the wall and skate around Victor to face his fan, "honestly?" He breathed quite amazed "I'm flattered. " he lifted his hand up to Eren's flushed red face and ran the back on his hand over his cheeks... causing both of them to stare intensely.

Eren backed away falling into his chair totally shocked "I..I...yeah...w..well g..good luck!" Eren covered his face and Levi rested his elbows onto the wall still looking at the boy before him; it was almost like they had an instant connection.

Levi smirked allowing himself to lightly laugh "fanboys" he joked, then turned around and started to practice again leaving Victor to awkwardly stare at Yuri.

"What's your friends name?" Victor asked gesturing to the extremely shy looking Yuri, Eren snapped back into reality "he's called Yuri Katsuki!" "Yuuurrii! that's an amazing name," The figure skater smiled reaching down to the boy and messing up his slightly thick black hair "tell me Yuri, you'll cheer me on while I skate, won't you?"

"E...eh.... Y..yes of course!" The teenager raised his voice allowing his eyes to lock with Victors "Good, see you soon" He spoke while skating away.

Leaving both Eren and Yuri to stare into thin air; thinking about what had just happened "Are they friends?" Yuri asked and Eren smiled tilting his head with thought, "I guess so, maybe the whole media thing just made them seem like rivals"

Levi Ackerman glided around the ice rink one more time, his silky black hair blowing back as he put his earphones in and practiced a few of the jumps and moves in his routine... Eren stared but not so hard; making Yuri chuckle slightly and feel a little less embarrassed then before.

"Erm.. Eren, you asked me if I liked Victor before they came along and now I can't help but wonder: did you ask that question because you like Levi Ackerman?" The teenager with glasses asked causing Eren’s eyes to narrow slightly, He held his hand in his hand; he looked sickened and almost like he was punishing himself.

"Is that weird? ...I..I know. It’s weird...I should be killed or something, ugh as if someone as great as him would-"

"I noticed the way he looked at you, trust me he wouldn't find that weird at all" Yuri smiled before placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder and moving a little closer.

"After all I never said I didn't like Victor I just said; they'd be someone better then myself, But. That being said. Actually..." The boy continued to speak but stopped himself from saying anymore.

Eren looked across at Yuri and smiled awkwardly "I'm really glad I met you Yuri, honestly everyone seemed to hate me, and was a little scary, but your just like me, I thought i was the only person like me but i know now that i was wrong to think like that" Eren laughed. 

The lights began to dim in the skating arena; making both Yuri and Eren’s face forward with excitement. The atmosphere was amazingly quiet as everyone remained silent waiting patiently to find out what their eyes were about to see....

"Levi, you’re up next" Levi's coach spoke to him soothingly as the man looked extremely nervous for some reason, he walked about with his skates on and sighing every so often "I know tch... Shut up!" He tutted walking up and down the corridor avoiding the direction of the ice rink..."calm down. calm down..." he repeated to himself.

"Levi?" Victor sang walking up to the older but smaller man with obvious stage fright "you'll do great! and at the end of the day if either of us loose, we know we won't break our friendship, right?"

"This might be our last skate? I don't want to lose... Yet I don't want to win, tch damn it... I wish I could continue skating" the man hugged himself with worry, Victor stood; his finger on his lip with thought.

"let's become coaches!" He laughed making Levi look up and sighed with irritation.

"Me teach? I get annoyed with you and you’re a fully-grown man-" this made the small man turn his back and walk in the opposite direction.

"Didn't you see the way those young men looked at us, I say let’s go out there and motivate them. It's a long shot but honestly I wouldn't mind coaching the chubby one" Victor laughed making Levi's eyes widen. The sudden thought of Eren ran though his mind for a moment, there was something about that boy that triggered something inside.

"Got it!" He mumbled before jogging over to the ice and stepping out onto the slippery surface, he then glided into the centre. ' _my song is about a lonesome soldier, who fought endless days and nights to protect the love of his life._ ' Levi thought as he got into his starting position and the music began to play... His hand reached out forward his fingers parted elegantly symbolising him reaching out to the man he desired and wanted to satisfy,

 _'he wanted nothing more then to force him into forget his pain... He didn't understand that to let his lover know he was in love with him meant he had to reach out and drag him through the pain.'_ The skater thought as he skated forward and then turned around to stake backwards; letting his hand run down himself.

 _'He thought of no one but himself, the soldier was unaware how selfish he was being...'_ Levi stood lightly on his blades as he ran forward staking on his feet to the minimal he could, he covered his face and crouched further to the floor _he lost his friends, one by one..._

 _'They all left him, he feared that his obsession over the boy he loved would be destroyed as he too would be killed like the rest of his friends.'_ Levi got to his feet and preformed a toe loop reaching back over to the boy he loved; he skated backwards over to the other side of the rink before performing a triple Salchow and then crouching to the ground.

 _'he wanted to protect the boy falling deeper into the darkness but no matter how hard he tried the boy wouldn't listen to his words, it got to the point where he would push him away and walk on by ignoring him.'_ Levi got to his feet and preformed an attitude move; which included lifting his leg up to his head and skating on one foot. Levi closed his eyes allowing himself to glide forward for a few moments.

 _'the man became depressed, unable to fight to his full potential'_ he skated forward 2 strides before doing the same move; this time spinning around almost looking like an angel in disguise. He fell perfectly into the next move which included skating extremely fast across to the over side of the rink before doing 2 small jumps.

 _'the soldier repeatedly tried to get the boys attention again, doing special moves and actions when attacking the enemy... He slowly captured the boys love again.'_ Levi placed his hand on his heart and smiled deeply skating into the tune of the song... He then turned slowly drowning in the love of his lover... He skipped into the middle of the rink before ending his sequence with a death drop which then fell into a basic sit spin in a shoot a duck position.... As Levi span he thought about the ending of the story he was telling:

 _'love killed the soldier, he died in the arms of his lover only a few hours after realising the boy loved him.'_ As the song ended the whole place erupted into an overwhelming applause, cries and screams which made Levi get back to his exhausted feet and bow in front of them...

"AMAZING LEVI!" Eren shouted and Levi tried to make out where the blurred boy was shouting from, but before he could find him the figure skater suddenly passed out hitting the floor hard...

"Woah... Is he alright?" Yuri asked with shock but Eren stared lost in worry "Levi? What's wrong?" He mumbled, before trying to climb over the wall to rush the unconscious man but Levi's coach stopped him.

"kiddo, don't" he spat.

Victor Nikiforov rushed over to Levi Ackerman, picked him up and skated away.

"He's just tired, so please don't worry kid" the coach laughed and Eren gritted his teeth with worry.

 

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 


	3. The Compitition Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's performance (I'd personally suggest that you listen to History Maker for Victor Nikiforov's routine)

Victor Nikiforov skated away with the passed out Levi tightly clutched in his arms; Yuri Katsuki  seemed to hesitate with shock suddenly feeling slightly angry, before looking over to Eren Jaeger.

"He's fine don't worry. Victor once helped out the well known Phitchit Chulanont when he passed out at the end of a really difficult sequence, Its common, Levi's coach is telling the truth.. Levi's just tried" The black haired teenager spoke trying to reassure the friend sat next to him.

"Do you think he will win? He put so much effort into his routine. What if it was all for nothing?" Eren gritted his teeth; completely shocking the people around him.

"He will get other times Eren. It isn't like this is their last skating competition" Yuri pushed his glasses further up his nose as they had began to fall slightly, But the boy with brown hair almost growled with anger, He clenched his fists and stared down to the floor intensely. "h..he needs to win"  he demanded sounding spoiled.

  
"W..well let's see how well Victor skates first right? There's no need to panic.. Levi's performance was perfect and his story really spoke to me" Yuri sighed nervously as he adverted his eyes and glanced away; seeing a new side to Eren.

Levi's coach turned around to face the two young men, He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "here, this will cheer you up right? Two passes to the after party... look kids don't get so down about the fact Levi passed out.. he's not as young as he used to be and those jumps are really hard on his body nowadays. I myself told him to avoid them but some people just don't listen" he laughed leaving the tickets on the wall and walking away.

"T..Tickets?" Yuri breathed "Eren you are aware of what Levi's coach just gave us? You know who will be at the after party right!? You know what this means?" The black haired boy's eyes had lit up with excitement and a smile stretched from ear to ear. "I .. I can meet Victor!" He breathed making Eren slowly turn his head and sharply gasp.

"I..I can meet Levi?" He wiped his eyes and snatched one of he tickets out of yuri's hands... T

he lights began to dim again and Victor skated into the middle of the ice rink...

 _My story... is a true story from when I was a young skater I spent most days wanting to achieve my dreams and make them come true_ Victor thought as he turned his head slightly looking above himself symbolizing looking up to his dreams.

He held his arms behind his body looking almost like a bird deciding whether to take flight.. His feet both in different positions one of his them flat on the ice and the other resting on his front of his blade. _I suppose I was born to make my own kind of history, that's why I chose this song.._ he remained poker faced and Yuri Katsuki squealed with excitement getting to his feet and turning bright red "A...amazing... So elegant" he whispered under his breath...

Victor moved his foot forward allowing the other leg to follow close behind it he allowed his hands to move down his body as he rotated and changed position... _I moved forward, slow at first as I had no motivation in my life, I was the first boy in my family to go ahead and follow this ongoing dream of mine_ Victor thought as he lifted his leg off the ice and allowed himself to glide forward... His arms stretched out as he rested the foot back on the ice and began to skate quicker and started to prepare himself to make his first jump...

 _I began my skating career.. In return getting kicked out, feeling abandoned and forced to live with my grandma, but my parents didn't understand me and the person I wanted to be so I never let them knock me down..._ Victor preformed a toe loop landing it letting his leg elegantly cut through the air around him as he span around and successfully slowed down the turn; he smiled pleased with his move _I am strong! So I want others to fight.._

_He let himself skate backwards before allowing his arms turn him back around and face forward again he then jumped parting his legs and landing on the opposite foot smoothly falling into a nice relaxed lunge.._

_He almost ran getting back up; gliding lightly on his feet back into the center of the ice rink he reached above himself _my dreams... They kept me going! I needed to achieve them..the word "no" wasn't an option.__ He laughed as he allowed his body to spin and lay back, his leg stationary while being partly off the ice. Victor stared up to his connected hands and ceiling above himself allowing the lay back spin do its job, making the watching audience stare with utter amazement.

"...Levi's lost" Eren breathed as he himself was amazed that even someone like Victor Nikiforov looked as beautiful as an angel who fell from heaven.. Yuri began to cry from happiness as the man before him didn't even look like a human anymore his graceful moves were just to good to be true.

Victor breathed hard as he was coming to the end of his routine and new he only had one move left to surprise the audience he lifted his leg up to his head and held the blade close to his hair before turning around the fastest his body would allow himself to go. _I will never ever regret.. The choice of becoming a figure skater but I have to retire... My love for this sport will never ever fade so I wish to start again some day.. But for now... A gold medal for remembering how far I have come would be enough.._

  
He smiled as the music stopped and he kicked his blade into the ice and wrapped his arms around his body...

The arena erupted into screams and cries of joy.. As he breathed hard excitement filling his exhausting body as the man stood his eyes closed, This was the only sound that made Victor keep of fighting when he was a young boy many years ago. A tear ran down his cheek with happiness as he tried to remain positive.

A few moments past by and even though the scores were extremely close:

Victor Nikiforov won...  
Making Levi Ackerman finish in second place.

 

"I told you Levi would be fine Eren.. See he's standing and looking wel-....." Yuri smiled super happy but Eren gritted his teeth trying to stop himself from crying.. He got to his feet, In utter shock.

He didn't hesitate to rush out of the ice rink, covering his mouth with his hand, tears streaming down his face.. And making some of the audience turn their attention to the crying fanboy.

Yuri Katsuki stared behind himself watching him running away but wasn't sure whether to chase after him or stay continuing to watch ending ceremony.

The whole place seemed to fall quiet and as Yuri looked over to the smaller man under the purple and pink spot lights holding a silver medal clutched tightly in his hands, his face was unreadable almost like he was slightly disappointed at the fact he had lost to his great friend..

 _I feel kind of guilty Y_ uri thought allowing his eyes to stare at Victor kissing his gold medal, looking handsome and proud.

 _Victor has won so many gold medals.. I haven't yet seen Levi Ackerman even hold one... No wonder why Eren ran out, it must be because as soon as he saw that look on Levi's face. He realized, that man is so upset.._ The boy looked down to the ticket clutched in his hand _I hope Eren turns up to the after party..._ He thought as the competition had come to an end and everyone began to make their way out of the ice rink..

Yuri sat.. Staying put... Almost waiting for something, looking lost in thought...

___________________

"H..he lost" Eren weeped looking at himself in the mirror tears streaming down his face.

"He fucking lost... After everything he has done" Eren's hands were shaking with fear but he gritted his teeth trying to keep it together, he knew he had the ticket in his pocket which kind of eased his stress as he thought about the party.

 _I could go to the after party and show Levi Ackerman that he's so much better then Victor Nikiforov! But he probably wouldn't listen to a stupid fan like me, what do I do? I can't just give him a gold medal..like I really wish I could._ He looked up, sighed hard before rubbing his eyes and wiping away his tears.

"I will meet him! And hopefully I can talk to him and make sure he is feeling okay" The teen growled looking at himself through the mirror, sniffling hard and then running out of the toilets down to the party room,  _I'm a little curious though, what if he's an... It shouldn't be a problem. I don't think._

He pushed open the heavy doors and walked in the room with music flooding out into the hall's it was loud but not to the extent you couldn't hear people talking, He didn't really recognize anyone, the whole room was fall of skaters who had taken part within the Grand Prix and They was drinking,scamming,laughing and having a great time; making Eren narrow his eyes with intimidation.

But his revengeful green eyes hadn't spotted Levi Ackerman anywhere in the room, just yet.

"E..excuse me..but have you seen Levi Ackerman?" Eren Jaeger asked the nearest person to hand; tapping the newly known figure skater Connie Springer who was 18 years old and sadly came last place in the first performance in the Grand Prix.

"..No sorry dude, last time I saw him he headed out with a girl, probably to get rid of his stress.. He did look a mess after finding out he had lost to Victor Nikiforov. But after all.. Nikiforov's routine was amazing." the teenager laughed nudging the fan but Eren's eyes only started to welled up realizing that Levi probably really was affected by loosing to Victor.

"W..with a girl?" He whispered as that was the part that stood out the most and seemed to tear the fans heart slightly. Connie on the other hand erupted into a laughing fit "ye..well guys do what guys do, right?"

"Y..yeah, I guess they do" Eren held his head low, holding himself and turning away, Walking over to the bar and almost collapse into a chair to get himself a strong alcoholic drink to ease his heartbreak _not only did Levi loose, he also sounds like he's straight.. How could this day get any worse..?_

 

___________________

 

The light sound of skates on the ice was echoing throughout the ice rink, but it didn't ever cross Yuri's mind that someone important might have been skating so instead he ignored the sound and fell into a daydream.

"Didn't Levi's coach give you an after party ticket?" A man laughed, Skating closer to the edge of the ice rink elegantly gliding on one foot before kicking the ice tenderly making his body halt.

Yuri tensed snapping out of his daydream as he heard the familiar voice of Victor.

"AH! Y..yes he did...I'm so sorry for hesitating I can't think properly, still kind of amazed at your preference.. Jeez everyone's out of the arena already?!" the boy jolted flicking his head right to left almost making his glasses fall off his face, his voice sounding shaky and almost frightened to be in front of his idol once again.

"Your a chubby piggy aren't you?" Victor laughed resting his palms on the wall surrounding the ice rink, flicking his hair and smiling "Do you mind if I skate around for a little while? now everyone's gone?."

The fans eyes lit up with amazement as he now looked directly at the god like human in front of himself; Allowing a heated stare to take place,  _He's beautiful! he's beautiful!_ "Of course!" His voice was raised but he didn't quite realize it which made the man in-front of him smirk.

"Come on and join me if you want..Yuri" The skater teased while he started to pace from left to right almost warming up before practicing some jumps.

"No!" Yuri snapped his eyes away and narrowed them with embarrassment "....I mean.. No.. I can't skate. I tried it once when I was younger and almost broke my le-" the teenager shook his hands like crazy as this seemed to be a little more then a VIP kind of meeting

"Do you think that didn't happen with me? That I just gave up after one fall? Come on piggy, I will teach you how to skate" The man interrupted his fan while skating backwards holding his hand out in front of him and winking at him, Yuri smiled and blushed deeply.

Victor began to skate around to the exist and proceeded to walk over to the boy sat in the audience... the sound of the metal on the floor seemed to drum in the teenagers mind.

"VICTOR!" Yuri blushed even harder as seeing his idol walk up to him and then next to him was a whole different story, The man held out his hand again "Grab my hand" he flirted sticking out his tongue.

Yuri grasped the skaters hand hard... and remained silenced.

"We will need to get you some skates first"  The ice blond hair of Victor Nikiforov swayed with beauty as Yuri followed close behind him...

 

___________________

  
Eren soon became drunk, in a sobbing mess.

  
"L..Levi.." He kept crying covering his face and weeping like he had lost a loved one..

"Huh?" Levi Ackerman turned his face up slightly as he walked back into the party room to be greeted by the sight of the crying boy. "tch.."

"Oh you aren't going to talk to him are you?" Chris flirted as he ran his finger tips over the man's hips "You've got better things planned right?" He bit his lip invading the small man's personal space nearly grinding up against the slim built man.

"Fuck off Chris.. Just because Victor is fine with you touching him like that doesn't mean I will tolerate it" The small skater pushed the flirtatious man away from him and clacked his tongue, Flicking his hair with irritation "I saw him before the show, full of hope and very confident so how can I ignore him?" Levi's voice was softened and Chris screwed up his face

"Fine I'll go and find Victor or another attractive man"

Levi sighed looking down to the floor thinking for a few mere seconds, he then walked up to the drunk Eren Jaeger, Sat down moving the half full glass of liquor away from the fan "Wanna talk about what's wron-"

"LEVI ACKERMAN SHOULD OF WON! He's amazing, He made me keep fighting... He's so much more talented then Victor will ever be .. AND EVERYONE IGNORES THE FACT THAT HES A LOT OLDER AND HIS BODY ISN'T AS STRONG AS VICTOR NIKIFOROV'S. I..It isn't fair, I traveled all the way from my home in Japan, alone, Just to find out that my dreams have been crushed, LEVI MOTIVATED ME IN MY DARKEST OF TIMES AND NOW THAT SON OF A BITCH VICTOR TOOK LEVI'S DREAM! I know that all he wished for was to hold that gold medal and call it his own, damn it. How long does he have, he passed out at the end of his routine, B..because he put all of his strength and effort into that one dance, he worked so har-"

"Ugh" Eren blushed crazily as he was forced to stop mid sentence now realizing a surprised looking Levi Ackerman was sat In front of him,  he could of sworn there was a light blush just below his exhausted eyes.

"Tch" Levi grabbed Erens liquor and downed his drink before getting to his feet and grabbing Erens arm almost aggressively..  _just now.. that connection.._

"Follow me!" The skater said dragging the teenager somewhere.

 

"W..wait... I didn't realize it was you Levi!"

 

"No of course you didn't" Levi laughed..

 

___________________

  
"HELP ME VICTOR!" Yuri screamed as he held onto the wall and looked up to the laughing figure skater.

"Lesson one Yuuri... Learn how to keep your balanc-" the skater closed his eyes with comfort, On the other hand the slightly chubby teenager lost control of his feet, Causing them to slide about making him to fall forward.

 

"AGGGHHH" Yuri screamed as he fell.

 

**_Thud!_ **

 

"Victor why are you doing this?" The boy raised his voice questioning his Idol, as he had fell on the floor, To the boys ultimate shock the words that fell out of his idols mouth were "it's sad to say I'm resigning.. But my love for figure skating will never fade so as soon as I saw you I had a new goal.. And that was to become a coach and coach you" He laughed closing his eyes and smiling hard "Me and Levi discussed it before the rematch-" he explained staring down at the boy as he attempted to get to his feet and just fell again.

"You want to teach me how to skate? So I can become a figure skater?" Yuri breathed laughing insanity sat on the freezing cold ice "yes" Victor laughed...

 

___________________

  
Eren was pressed up against a stone wall outside, Only a few meters away from where the party was taking place, The sky was dark and there was a heated pool just behind the famous figure skater holding him up against the wall. 

 _I'm confused what? there's this sudden aroma.._ Eren thought as Levi stood flushed red was breathing hard making the boy stiffen with shock.

"u..uh..w..what's happening? What are you going to do?" He stammered and Levi smirked locking his eyes with Eren in a kind of seductive way.

"The way you stuck up for me just now, No one has been like that when they think of me, Your the first person that has spoken that way, So let's have some fun ... You smell really nice and your adorable in this light..so.. let me in, then I will explain everything later" He laughed running his hand over eren's face and kissing the boys neck..

"Ngh...oh..uh"

 

**_To be continued.._ **


	4. "So you got what I meant by fun, Right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eren and Levi get a little close ;)

The teenager began to grit his teeth, The feeling he was receiving was like nothing he had felt before; His idol kissing his soft skinned neck seemed to be working quite well as a seduction method, _it's strange.. I've dreamed of this moment before but, I never thought it would actually happen._ Eren rested his shaking hands on Levi's shoulders, hesitating for a few seconds lost in thought before then pushing the small man away from him.

"Please explain to me now, What do you want me to know Levi Ackerman?" Eren was no longer crying or flushed red, Instead he seemed to look down at his idol with some confidence, after all what ever Levi was planning to do right now with him, he wasn't going to reject him, Though it seemed a little random as they hadn't even spoken all that much.

The smell that surrounded them was strong; almost suffocating making both of them burn up with heat.

Levi's eyes narrowed with irritation looking like he was thinking about something, but his hesitation didn't last long; he grasped His fans clothes pulling him down to his face with some force, "Eh.." The boy made an awkward sound as he was amazed, but before Eren could question anything; The skater locked his lips with the boys proceeding to brush his slightly dry lips over the Erens moist ones, they were sticky almost like the Idol had been craving for a mans touch for a long time. 

"L..Levi?" The teenager breathed.. opening his mouth to kiss him intensely, There was no denying that the kiss wasn't messy it was unpleasant but at the same time so indulging leaving Eren with no choice but to let his heart take control, he released his grip on the man's shoulders with amazement and instead got a sudden urge to do something slightly daring.

A slight whine escaped Eren Jaegers lips as just the feeling of knowing he was doing this with the one and only; Levi Ackerman, made his trousers feel tight around his crotch, The teens hands rested on the man's hips and he began to kiss back more forcefully allowing his lips to curve into a smirk, He had something planned.

Levi's feet stumbled slightly backwards as for some reason the teenager before him seemed to be pushing him back, the cause was yet to be discovered..

"Kid.." Levi breathed disconnecting their lips and allowing their dazed faces to stay put; Only centimeters apart. Their breath was hard as the aroma still remained.

"So you got what I meant by fun, right?" He tilted his head allowing his exhausted eyes to lock with Eren's glistening green ones..

"I think I know what you want me to do with you, but that's why I wanted you to explain. I couldn't go ahead and make my fantasy a reality without you fully agreeing to it"

The smaller man narrowed his eyes with desire as Eren's words were more than perfect.

"This smell..." Eren breathed making Levi bite his lip. 

  
Levi was just about to add something to Eren's sentence but was surprised to be pushed back with an unbelievable force, Before he knew what was going on or why the teenager suddenly decided this was a good idea, The figure skater was greeted and consumed by the water of the pool. The cool liquid hugged him tightly as his hearing suddenly went muffled as his breath was cut off harshly.

He just managed to open his eyes and was surprised to see Eren jump in after him, Laughing like a lunatic making bubbles cover his youth face as he swam down..

 _Did he just create a distraction?_ Levi thought as he narrowed his eyes, Swam back up to the surface, breaking free from the water and panting for breath.

"Idiot acting like a damn bra-Ah" The man gritted his teeth with shock as the teenager began to touch his small but muscular body, still hidden under the water.

"H..hey?" The man blushed deeply as the boy resurfaced, Staring deeply into his idols eyes. "Yuri would be so jealous of me right now, He'd want to do this sort of thing with Victor.." The teenager laughed and Levi grasped Eren's shirt pulling him closer.

"Let's shut up, We are wasting time.. We can talk later brat!"

The two males pressed their heads together as they ran their fingertips over each other's soft skin. Levi touch was incredible you could tell from the way Eren was reacting, The feeling of the man's touch tickling over Erens body was almost orgasmic, Making Eren gasp and moan with excitement.

 _He's done this before, but I haven't.. Should I tell him?_ The nervous teenager thought looking at the smaller man's adverting eyes,

"Eren is this your first time?" He asked calmly almost like he had read the teenagers mind.

".....yes" Eren looked away almost ashamed but Levi allowed his hand to travel down Erens newly erected cock, causing Eren to open his mouth with shock but no sound escaped.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good. Keep your eyes on me okay" Levi cooed secretly loving the way the boy was acting, the truth is he was happy the boy hadn't been touched like this before, Almost like he'd be extremely jealous if it had happened. "Stay calm.. I'm just..-"

Erens mouth opened with shock, as Levi's fingers slipped inside of him, ".....ah" he gasped hard, digging his nails into the man's flesh with pain and panic; It felt like his voice was getting trapped in his throat making it almost impossible to breath.

"Keep breathing deeply" The figure skater advised, Preparing the boy. "L..Levi, ha-ah ha-ah" Eren breathed sharply, his eyes wide and looking above at the star lit sky, unsure of how to react to this new feeling; He wasn't sure if he was feeling pleasure or pain but ether way he was glad Levi Ackerman was the one about to take his first time...

"ngh... " He whined, He seemed to have fallen into a type of trance; suddenly feeling a weird type of sensation in his body, It feel like he was on the edge of consciousness this sudden feeling stopped him from realizing what was happening. Every touch seemed to be electrified making him grip onto the skater's body and moan uncontrollably.

The pleasure was getting stronger and his body began to heat up, Making him whine and call out Levi's name; without realizing it.

Just when it was getting almost too much it stopped, Levi had began to pull out his fingers making the teenager slowly snap back into reality again.

Now the water surrounding Eren seemed to touch his body cooling him down and remind him where he was and what he was doing. "ngh.." He complained, slowly opening his eyes and being greeted by the figure skater once again but this time he was licking his fingers with lust, smiling at the boy with heat.

"That felt good didn't it?" He teased making Eren turn bright red and refuse to answer, "Uh.. I'm feeling uncomfortable letting you be the only one getting all the pleasure, Come over here, then I'll continue" the raven haired male swam over to the edge of the pool beginning to strip off; he was hot and sweaty, It was just to obvious what he was after and what he wanted.

A few precious moments passed by, Eren found himself in the same state.

This time the feeling was heightened, To the extent he didn't even care anymore, His body was being rocked and moved roughly but he was pretty sure his Idol was in the same sort of condition; Levis hands were tightly grasped onto the teenagers hips as he fucked him deeply.

"Ah~ Levi.." The boy whined as he held his mouth open with pleasure, and his face grew bright red. 

The sweet smell of flowers seemed to consume them both; It was almost like they were both in a state of sub-consciousness, no longer caring about the world surrounding them, All that mattered was they were connected and feeling satisfied with the current situation.

The water splashed about causing quite a lot of noise as Levi thrust into his fan at a comfortable pace. "uh..uh.."Levi panted breathlessly as he was trying not show how much he was enjoying this activity.

"M..more.. AH" The fan begged making Levi grunt with irritation..

"Uh..tch greedy brat!" He complained, Grabbing Erens face harshly and making the teenager face him.

"kiss me! And shut up a bit, This feels good.. I know, but we don't want to get caught do we?" With that being said they kissed in a heated mess, both of them drowning in pleasure... "mmmgh" Eren continued to hum with lust as they locked lips. _Fuck this feels so good_ Levi Ackerman thought as he held the boys body close to his and tried to hold in his moans. _Shit.._

"AH..." Eren cried out throwing his head back and covering his mouth with shock. 

"F..feels weird... Ah-ha" He whined hard before looking at Levi, he looked almost drunk with bliss making Levi pant. "D..don't stop.."

"D..Don't stop" The teenager cried out; hardly being able to speak.

'I won't stop Eren.. I won't ever stop.. your mine no-"

"I think I'm going to-NGH" The fan cut the man off and didn't get to finish his sentence because Levi Ackerman had began to kiss the teenagers chest making Eren tense with pleasure; his dry lips teased the boys skin, But Eren had noticed the smaller man's facial expression seemed to change almost like he needed something to occupy his mouth to hold in his voice.

"Haah...Levi..." Eren cried out running his shaking hand though the black hair of the figure skater, Eren forced the man to stop kissing his chest and in return kissed Levi's neck making marks on his tender skin.

 

"Ngh...ah" the man's lips parted and he let his voice escape slightly "E..Eren" he panted hard "E..Ere-ah" he tensed "E..Eren Jaeger... become.. m..mine" he panted breathlessly allowing his body to jolt and climax.

Just as levi finished; he was greeted by the pleasurable sight of Eren reaching his limit,

"AHHHH~" He screamed out in pleasure; his back arching and all tensed while cuming hard.

The boy almost collapsed onto Levi shoulder, Letting the man hold the him with thought, "hah hah" Eren breathed hard turning bright red with embarrassment "I.... Eren we need to speak" the figure skater whispered.

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to leave this message here so then you dont get confused, Even though this is an Omegaverse I want to point out that the characters can't get pregnant or less they are in heat :) It maybe different for different fanfictions, But this is how it works in mine.


	5. It's Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren seems to understand what is happening and who Levi is, In return freaks out.  
> Yuri on the other hand seems to be slowly building his relationship with Victor Nikiforov in a more romantic way.

The teenager pushed his idol away, turning around and beginning to swim to the edge of the pool, he seemed a little dazed and confused making the figure skater frown his eyes, with realization.

"Oi Eren please listen to me" The man spoke as he swam after him, But Eren ignored, got out of the water beginning to get his clothes back on.. he looked a little shocked and didn't look behind himself.

"I'm not angry, upset or disappointed. I'm just a little shocked that this has happened, your my idol so I didn't expect this.. I don't ever want it to go beyond this point with you" Eren Jaeger explained his voice almost stuttering as he hugged his body, It was obvious he was in a trance of disbelief leaving him to look down on the man swimming in the water below him,

"Come on, you don't mean that right?" Levi's hair was dripping wet through and he rested his hand on the side of the pool while supporting his head with his arm "Don't you want me to become your coach or something? I can become yours if you want" He laughed staring at the teenager above him in a seductive kind of way.

"No, I don't want to become a figure skater so why would I?" Eren sighed and turned on his feet "It was nice meeting you Levi Ackerman, But honestly, I think this is all just to much, Its dangerous if we go beyond this point" he began to grit his teeth with sadness before fully turning around and running away back inside the building.

"Seriously? Tch... such a brat" the man tutted getting out of the water and getting his clothes back on; before following Eren.

_______________________

 

"Yuri, hold onto me"

Yuri hesitantly grasped onto his idols clothes covering his chest, trying to keep his legs together and stay up straight; Making Victor smile and wave in front of the boys face.

"Can you see without your glasses?" Victor asked as he stopped waving, Grabbed onto the teenagers arm, Helping him keep his balance and rested his other hand onto the fans back to support him even more.

"N..no not really" The boy answered as he began to feel a little more in control of his feet and was being slowly pulled along by the man in front of him.

"How cute" Victor laughed as he helped the boy skate into the middle of the ice rink. Slowly Victor let go of the boy in front of him, Instead he ran his fingers down the teens arms and linked his hand's with yuri's

"You've got to trust me yuri, I want you to hold my hand's and listen to what I'm asking you to do, Alright?"

"V..Victor I can't skate!" The boy said gritting his teeth as his voice was shaking with worry, Victor smiled looking down to Yuri's feet.

"Are you Right or Left footed?"

"I'm Right footed...but I can't..." The black haired boy whispered as his fingers seemed to be sweating and shaking quite a lot and it caused him to loose his grip on his idols hands,

"Yuri! look at me okay? .. use your Left leg to push yourself forward and let your Right leg hold your weight.. when you've done that and moved forward, Use your Right leg to push yourself forward while your Left leg holds your weight" Victor's voice was soothing it meant that Yuri's blush was no longer hid-able, it was burning strong and feeling extremely embarrassed.

Yuri looked up to the man just above eye level, he breathed hard and nodded _I've got to try it, at the end of the day if I don't try I won't know if I can do it right?._ The man let go of one of yuri's hands and the boy's legs trembled with overwhelming fear and the result only caused Yuri to slip; falling to the floor. The boy remained to lay on the ice for a few moments as Victor didn't even bother to lean down and help him up; he just laughed though his nose looking down on him, it made Yuri feel slightly irritated and embarrassed, He gritted his teeth trying to hide the fact that he was in pain.

"Yuuuuri? Are you okay?" The man laughed and the boy got to his feet trying to hold in his anger.

"NO!" Yuri shouted shocking his idol.

"hm.." Victor started to skate backwards shrugging "why what's wrong?" He laughed holding his finger to his lips continuing to drift backwards. "You can't expect to do everything first time you know little piggy". Victor wasn't trying to sound harsh, instead he had began to think to himself: _Using anger to motivate someone is a great technique, he seems to have a short temper; so let's see if I can use it against him..._ He thought.

The black haired boy began to move his feet making the ice scratch but successfully creating friction; pushing his skates forward causing him glide shakily forward; But nevertheless he was skating...

Victor Nikiforov laughed to himself "Are you angry? You should be happy!" He teased "just look at the speed your skating at! Amazing! Your a natural" The figure skater laughed causing Yuri to realise what he was doing. Causing himself to calm down slightly as he realised that the cold air was blowing through his his hair and his body was gliding forward.

"....Victor? ....I'm skating!" The young man smiled as the blurry figure of Victor still remained in front of him

"Beautiful! Amazing! But be careful, don't go to fast" Victor's voice echoed throughout the rink.

 

Eren Jaeger walked up to the side of the ice rink, he rested his hands on the side and sighed hard as he stared at Victor and Yuri skating around the ice rink, Jealously began to burn from deep within his heart; _damn... why can't I have done this with Levi? I thought it was a good idea sleeping with him earlier but now... I...._

"Hey Eren..." the small man with wet black hair and a roughly fastened shirt on appeared behind the teenager and rested his hands lightly on the teenagers hips "I bet your wishing we could of skated instead right? Well how about we go and get changed into something a little more comfortable and go and skate?" Levi asked and Eren gritted his teeth and turned bright red.

"I'm sorry but I.... I can't at the moment I'm sorry" The boy stammered nervously, turning white with sickness as his eyes seemed lost when he stared at the man before him.

"Okay.. whatever" the black haired man ran his hand though his hair with sadness "but Eren? If you didn't want that to happen, why did you say all those things... I really did feel them you know. Wanting to hold gold and everything... just that I'm retiring soon..so I can't"

"Your retiring?" Eren's breath hitched hard with sadness as he stared at the small man, "W..what? but..-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just kind of hoped you would take my place, I'm not young anymore.. I can't skate like i used to" The skater explained in hope the teenager before him would understand.

"Take your place?" Eren asked, Gritting his teeth and staring at the man in front of him with worry. "Your Levi Ackerman! There's no way I'd be a better skater then you..I'm sorry but I can't..." the teenager breathed hard causing Levi to sigh and nod hesitantly.

"Of course, don't worry.. I'm your idol so of course you wouldn't, I will leave you now, so just forget everything that has happened, I was selfish.. I guess my body and mind took over for a moment" Levi narrowed his eyes and ran his finger across Eren's hairline moving his silk like hair out of his eyes so he could take one last look at him. Everything seemed a little awkward as the small man turned away and didn't even bother to glance back at the teenager,

"L..Levi.." The teenager whispered but then turned away thinking to himself.. _It's dangerous, I can't..._

Eren walked away and set off back to the hotel, He sat in his room it was quiet, Dark and lonely. He sat..his eyes half open and tears running down his face; he sniffled hard trying not to cry.. It was scary and he didn't know what to do or who to turn to, _It's dangerous.. Levi Ackerman is an alph-_

He bite his nail nervously, "why did he just.. He grasped my hand and took me..did I? Was that my fault? thinking about it now, there was that smell.." The teenager breathed hard trying not to think about it... He narrowed his eyes and sighed hard, before laying back on his bed and putting his hand on his face! "I'm exhausted.." He whispered slowly closing his eyes. _I wonder if yuri's an omega...at least then I'd have someone to talk to._

He was just about to drift off to sleep, when he suddenly heard a loud knocking sound: making him sit up and open his eyes with shock...

"Hey Eren, Are you going to sleep already?" Yuri laughed by the window of the young man's hotel room, Eren got out of bed and walked over to the sliding door, He opened it and yawned. "Yuri it's half 12 in the morning"

"Well we was kind of separated, I need to tell you about what happened at the after party" The boy took off his glasses, took off his shirt and turned on the hot tub, "Just half an hour then I'll leave you.." He laughed making Eren roll his eyes and nod his head. "Okay, but I'm really tired-"

"What time are you going home?" The black haired boy took off his trousers and threw them some place else meaning he was wearing nothing but his underwear, Eren stood awkwardly as he saw this new side to his newly found friend.

"Pretty early in the morning, But that doesn't mean we can't Skype or something.." Eren looked away slightly starching is head nervously.. _since when did this boy become all confident about stripping in front of someone._ Eren closed his eyes tiredly and began to stretch. Yuri already got into the hot tub and smiled playing with the bubbling water.

"Sure, where do you live anyway?" The black haired boy asked as he seemed to be lost in thought for a while, "oh I live in Japan, My family are originally from Germany but I was born and raised in Japan. What about you?" Eren began to take off his clothes and climb into the hot tub as well.

"Japan..? What's the chances of that? What part of Japan?" Yuri rested his hand on his chin, he was sighing often but seemed just as hyped as he was before the show. "Hasetsu" Eren slouched down into the water and wouldn't look at Yuri directly. 

"NO WAY!" Yuri shouted laughing insanely "SAME!" he continued to giggle now standing up and jumping with excitement.

"Yuri, please. Don't shout. It's really late" The brown haired teenager placed his hand on his head with tiredness "What happened with you a Victor anyway?" He asked already dreading it, but the black haired slightly chuddy boy blushed bright red sitting back down into the water. "We danced, on ice.. He was a bit of an idiot at first but once I started skating with him, he was really sweet. He wouldn't let anything happen to me he even caught me when I tripped.. Well the second time I fell anyway" he giggled turning red.

Eren leaned up against the edge of the hot tub and rested his head on his arm, the steaming water was nice and warm soothing the teenager as he tried to hide the fact he wasn't feeling so good.

"How about you and Levi? What did you do? Did you actually see him.. Because if you didn't I would feel really bad" The teenager who sat opposite Yuri sighed hard and frowned his eyes. "n..no I didn't meet him, even if I did, I wouldn't want to meet him agai-" his voice was a little shaky confusing Yuri slightly,

"Why?" The black haired boy interrupted "He's amazing! how could you say something like that.." Yuri's voice was a little harsh but he didn't mean anything by it, He was surprised to see Eren grit his teeth and look away, before tutting "it's nothing.. I just don't want to".

Yuri ran his hand though his hair making it sweep back, He looked at Eren and the boy looked back; It was obvious Eren was troubled, so Yuri tilted his head and waited for eren to speak again.

"I'm scared okay! Yeah I'm a pussy, I finally meet my idol and don't ever want to see him again, it's like he said; he's retiring so what's the point of even trying to get close to him now..?" There was an awkward silence, it was uncomfortable but it wasn't because Yuri didn't have anything to say it was just because he didn't know how to comfort his newly found friend.

Eren got out of the hot tub and was about to go back inside, Yuri realised something was wrong as eren looked like he was about to break down and cry so he grasped his arm firmly while to getting out of the hot tub.. as well.

"Eren.. Are you ok? Look I get that we have only just become friends and you might feel nervous around me or scared to tell me things but, I want you to know that I'm hear to listen to you. If something happened with you and Levi I wouldn't want you to suffer alone..." The black haired slightly chubby boy stared at erens now watering eyes..

Eren breathed hard trying not to cry as he whispered "I'm an omega..."

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I guess it's difficult to find the time when I'm in college :( so please be patient...


	6. Going home.

Yuri Katsuki sighed, but proceeded to weakly smile as he walked up to the teenager and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He understood the way Eren was feeling, "Don't worry..." he sighed and smiled slighty "Me to.. so I understand how you feel right now"

Eren hesitantly hugged back; allowing an awkward embrace to take place, It didn't last to long though as Eren pushed the boy away and laughed nervously. "Yuri I haven't got your number yet? Could I have it.. in case we don't see each other before we go home?" He reached into his pocket and got ready to put in his friends number... "

Sure here you go.." Yuri stole the boy's phone and put his number into his contacts making Eren laugh nervously...

"I'm going to sleep now" The young man yawned while averted his eyes looking a little spaced out, but he soon looked back over to his friend and randomly punched his arm, "Thanks.." he mumered before turning around "Who knows maybe we might meet again back in hasetsu" he added opening his sliding doors and walking back into his room.

  
"Yeah...Goodnight Eren" Yuri waved and yawned as well, now making his way round to his own hotel room and climbed into bed...

 

Both of them fell to sleep pretty quickly.

______________________

 

"Two drinks of Jaeger and coke please.." Victor began to get out his money and Levi rested his arm onto the table and his head on his arm. 

"Victor you shouldn't be buying my drinks, I don't even want a drink" The smaller skater looked a little dazed almost daydreaming about something, but he didn't want Victor to know what was wrong or the thing that was bothering him.

"Yes you do.. The night is young, there's still time to party" Victor winked at Levi and the small man forced himself to sit up causing his voice to almost sigh as he spoke.

"Yeah.. I guess your right. So about your motivational talk before I went out and skated my ass off, was you being serious?" His voice was cold and he ran his hand though his hair as he looked at Victor Nikiforov,

"Hmmm..No I was joking.." Victor laughed sarcastically touching his lip with thought "Being a coach sounds like a good step down, we can watch the newbies grow into Angels as we stand on the side cheering them on, Beautiful dont you think?"

"Tch..." Levi tutted as he grasped his glass of Jaeger and coke and downed it "sure..."

"I can't believe the Grand Prix has finished. It seems like yesterday when we did our first routine.." The man with ice blond hair sat back and looked over to his good friend; Chris before waving at him, "Everyone did so well it's been a good year"

"Yeah and some people were a real pain in this ass" Levi laughed to himself and he narrowed his eyes at the taller man,

"Hey don't be like that, t's called competition! I was a good challenge for you.. And I really did make you want to win...say I haven't asked you, would you have been partying a little more if you won?" Victor drank some of the alcohol and Levi sighed deeply as he couldn't help but think about Eren Jaeger. "N..No I'm not a big fan when it comes to party's..like hell I wasn't even going to go to this damn after party.."

"Then why did you?" Victor questioned and Levi narrowed his eyes "It's none of your business!" He tutted before getting to his feet and walking over to JJ, there he leaned up against the wall and talked to him for a while, Leaving Victor Nikiforov to sit alone; this being said it wasn't long until Chris wondered over and threw his arms around the man.

"What's wrong pretty boy?" He cooed before sitting down where Levi was sat a few moments ago "Something is bothering you isn't it? Come on tell me.." The man insisted as he sat crossed legged and intimidatingly close.

"It's nothing, I guess I'm just feeling a little guilty for winning gold" Victor sighed deeply as he just felt a little lost, Chris fluttered his eyelashes as he hummed staring at Victor; "You know we should go over to JJ and Levi, when you sit alone at a party you tend you feel down.. Alcohol isn't the best thing to drink when feeling like that as well." The blond haired man got to his feet and grabbed his friend forcefully making him get to his feet.

They wondered over to the rest of the skaters and Victor found himself stood beside Levi Ackerman again, Victor looked at the small man again; there was something different about him, but he couldn't quite work out what it was, Just as he began to wonder he gasped loudly before then laughed to himself making the small man turn to look at him

"What?" He whispered and Victor tapped the man's neck; "You should cover those.."

Levi jolted and pulled his collar up slightly covering the hickies on his neck, "Thanks for telling me Victor.." He groaned _.._

 _There's no way, me and Levi have both met our omega's today..._ Victor thought.

_____________________________

Eren and Yuri didn't see each other that morning.

Instead they both made their way to the airport separately, not even saying goodbye to one and other. Eren sat on his phone looking dazed as he scrolled through social media, he revived a text from his mother so he opened it and read the externally long message.

Despite both his parents being Beta, eren presented as an omega which was a shock to his parents. it was hard for him to fit in but they tried to accept him. Confusion appeared a lot when he fell into his first ever heat just under a year ago, he was lazy and remained in his room for a whole week making his parents worry a great deal about his health, later they learnt about what was happening as Carla's sister was born an Omega and was very open to talk about their way of life.

**_"Eren, where are you right at this moment? How long will you be? You know what to do right.. I explained as much as I could before you went.. Just tell me your okay, that's all I need..xx" -Carla Jaeger, 7:30 AM._ **

Eren smiled writing a message back, he had missed his parents. Their company meant a lot to him and he didn't like feeling so independent..

  
**_"I'll be back in about 12 hours, I'm in the airport right now waiting to board the plane"_**

he sent back before looking up to the sky..

  
_I feel so much better today, but.. I kind of miss Levi, I met him and we-.. It was scary but it felt so right, I don't know what I want but, now I'm thinking about it I guess it's something I want._ He thought looking out of the window and watching some of the planes take off, _it's to late now anyway, it's not like he will come back to me.._

 

___________________________  
_

"Huh.. Has Victor texted me again?" Yuri thought aloud as his phone buzzed once again in his pocket, He walked on with his suitcase trailing behind him until got to a seat and sat down. The teenager looked at his phone,

**_"yurri.. Answer me! I'm bored.."_ **

Victortexted making the young man laugh and turn bright as he looked at his phone,

**_"Victor, I'm busy.. I'll talk later I promi-"_ **

**Buzz buzz...buzz buzz**

  
The phone began to ring in his hands so Yuri answered it, he laughed cutely placing it to his ear as he realised it was the one and only Victir Nikiforov. "H..hello.." The black haired teen listened as the skater spoke.  
"V..Victor.. I can't talk for to long. I wish to talk all day and night with you but I'm at the airport and will be boarding the plane soon" Yuri interrupted, frowning as  he noticed Victors voice seemed to quieten with disappointment, he still talked to the boy and Yuri listened carefully before mumbling  "S..sure I'll call you back straight after I get off the plane in Japan" As he hung up the gates had just opened meaning Yuri could now get on the plane; he got to his feet and walked onto the plane.

**_ 12 hours passed by.  _ **

 

Eren arrived home to an empty house, Grisha and Carla was out, leaving the teenager to sigh with frustration. He walked into the kitchen and cooked up some food before siting down and eating it; still looking at his phone almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

  
"I wonder where they are.." He whispered as the house was pretty quiet.

  
**_Beep boop!_**

  
The door opened and his mother and father walked into the house.

"Oh...Hi Eren, your back already! Sorry we was a little late. Are you okay?" Carla smiled running up to her son and embracing him, "I missed you, did you have fun?" She ran her hand through his hair kissing his forehead.

"Y..yeah it was fun mom, But could you not be so close..."

The woman halted and ran her hand over the weird marks on her sons neck, this made Eren gasp with shock as he realised why she was doing this all of a sudden.

"Why have you got marks on your neck?" Her voice was soft but Eren laughed nervously scratching his head and backing away nervously. "Nothing, w..what's on my neck? Is it dirt.."

"Eren, you have bruises on your neck" Grisha spoke grasping his sons arm and moving closer to him, "Are you feeling okay? Is there anything we need to know are you in hea-"

"NO!" Eren shouted and then gritted his teeth, "S..Sorry I'm just... It's not.." He breathed hard and ran his hand through his hair "I.. I just need to get some air, I'll be back in a moment" The teenager pushed past his parents and ran to the door.. He then opened it and ran outside.

He was breathing heavily with fear as he was tired and full of worry. He looked infront of himself at the street ahead and gritted his teeth..

He ran his hand over his neck and stared down at the floor, trying not to think about what happened with Levi Ackerman; the whole thing seemed to have blurred and faded a little bit but now just knowing it happened scared him greatly and he just wanted to forget it.

He got out his phone and was about to call Yuri, when all of a sudden his auntie Hanji Zoe called; he answered and placed the phone to his ear listening to her.. she hadn't called him for a good few months so hearing her voice soothed him, his auntie was the only person in his family he felt like he could open up so he began to cry.

"....I..it's nothing" the teenager rolled his eyes and sniffled hard trying to hide the fact that a lot of things were troubling him.

  
"Hanji.. thank you but I-" he spoke but the woman interrupted him making him sigh with frustration, "..fine, I'll meet you by the ice rink.. B..but I don't want to stay for to long" the brown haired teen walked down the street his hands in his jacket and sighing often. The woman who he was talking to was Carla's sister; she to was an omega and was always the first person to answer the questions Eren really wanted the answer to.

He sat by the steps to the closed ice rink, he yet again sighed heavily while thinking to himself; _I want to skate, I do love everything about it and the way Levi Ackerman looks as he skates is truly amazing..But I just don't think I have it in me? I mean am I even aloud to skate..damn it, I had the chance to skate when I was in Paris but I turned it down.. I'm an Omega so..am I even aloud to skate?_ He shuck his head trying not to thing about it.

He just looked down at his phone and looked at his home screen which gave off a bright light lighting the teenagers face.

  
Back in 2007 Levi Ackerman lost to Victor Nikiforov again, but the small shady looking man was smiling and celebrating along side the man with the gold medal, Eren screenshot the picture when it was aired on TV and saved it as his wall screen and hadn't removed it since that day: who knew that one picture could bring so much joy to a person. "It's like I kne-" Eren began to say but was almost blinded by the headlights of Hanji Zoe's car lights as she pulled up beside him, She put the break on and got out almost instantly, "hop in Eren!" She laughed making the boy get to his feet and wonder over to the car door before opening it and climbing inside.

"I will text Carla and let her know your with me... So.. What's the matter?" The woman  sat back in the car, glanced over and smiled at her nephew but the teenager remained quiet and instead tried to hold back his tears...

"Hey.. Eren.. What's wrong?" Her voice was soothing as Eren allowed tears to drown his face.

"I..I don't know what to do..I'm stupid.."

 

_____________________

**_Buzz buzz..._ **

Yuri got back home, his phone already being spammed and vibrating every 5 minutes, his mother hugged him hard and his father joined in, "how did it go?" His mother asked making the chubby teenager laugh "it was amazing and Victor Nikiforov won..but I knew he would" Yuri smiled and his mother passed him some ready made food.

"We guessed you'd be back about this time, eat up and go and rest" She smiled and the boy nodded his head his glasses almost falling off his face.

He ate quickly and checked his phone, all 20 messages from Victor.

**_"Yuri are you back home yet?"_ **

 

**_"Will you let me know when you are safe?"_ **

 

**_"Yuri...."_ **

 

**_"Yuuurrriii...."_ **

 

"So whose been texting you?" Yuri's older sister was stood behind him over looking the boys messages making Yuri jump and almost fall off his chair "Mari...n..no one.. I haven't been texting anyone, why did you ask?" The boy pushed his glasses up on his bright red face as his sister placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. "No reason, just that your phone has like 100 messages from one person. If you ask me that's pretty obsessive, didn't you tell them you was going away?"

"Yes.. I did and it isn't obsessive, This person just cares about me, that's all" Yuri got to his feet and sighed "I'm going to go to bed now anyway," he frowned walking past her, Mari laughed through her nose as she walked into the main room to sit with her parents.

Yuri sat beside his bed and decided to call Victor.

  
"Hi... I'm home, sorry it's a little late. The flight took longer then I expected" he giggled smiling to himself as he stared at his posers around the room and Victor talked to him on the phone.

"..n..no the flight was fine and-" he spoke but Victor interrupted "...yes I ate something when I got back home a few moments ago, I was just about to sleep"

"Okay... Goodnight.." The boy hang up and rested his head on the side of the bed, he still couldn't believe that his dream of meeting his idol had come true, _Damn.. I've never realised until now that victor is really attractive.._

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to say this, but I won't be updating for the next two days :) as i am going away for the weekend, I hope you understand.


	7. What is it you need the answer to?

Yuri puffed his cheeks; got into bed and rolled onto his side his mind wondered as he stared at his right hand and silently counted his fingers. _3 months and I'll start my heat, how embarrassing I'll have to start preparing for it soon, but it isn't like i don't know what to expect, I know what I need to do._ He rolled his eyes and laid on his back slowly taking off his glasses and getting undressed.

 _I wonder how Eren's doing, he hasn't rang or texted me yet._ He allowed himself to think, _There's no way that his heat has started already, right?_

 

**Knock knock.**

  
"Yuri? May I come in?" Minako was by his door.

Despite her being Mari Katsuki's dance instructor, she seemed to be close to Yuri almost like she was another mother for him, Yuri wasn't complaining after all she was the only other big Victor Nikiforov fan in the house, or so it seemed.

Yuri sat up; his vision blurry. "Minako? Two seconds I'm just getting dressed" he called getting his sleeping clothes on "W..what are you doing here so late? I'm not saying you can't visit me at this time, but I'd like to sleep soon" the boy spoke mid yawn, he even sounded tired but the woman opened the door and sat down emphatically beside him; "You have to tell me what happened!" She demanded.

Yuri stared at her, looking a little dazed, "Excuse me?"

"what? You didn't expect me to come here and find out the details?" She laughed making Yuri grasp his glasses and put them back on. "Mikako, I don't have time to explain everything that happened right now, but I've decided I want to become a figure skater.. will you help me?"

"R..really?" She laughed sarcastically "I mean, seriously? But your chub-"

  
"I'll lose weight!" Yuri cut her off and the woman placed her hand on her chin with thought "I'll think about it, but remember I only teach ballet. You'll have to find a skating coach..."

  
"I'll find one soon" the boy with black hair laughed and then yawned; covering his mouth as he looked at his bed. "I'm going to sleep now, but I promise to explain everything tomorrow when I'm learning to dance." The boy nodded and she tilted her head "sure." Before getting to her feet and walking out of the room.

Yuri took off his glasses again and fell to sleep, his phone tightly clutched to his chest.

_________

 

"It's alright, just calm down.." Hanji found herself staring at the teenager in the passenger seat, "Eren nothing is as bad as we all think, you know you can tell me anything" The woman was calm and but Eren's breath hitched..

  
"It's just..." He sighed deeply his face frowning, Hanji didn't hesitate to reach her hand over moving the boys hair out of his face; she then noticed the love bites on his neck, She didn't have any reaction, but she now knew that this was something more serious. "Come on, we can talk about it when I get home okay?" She smiled and the teenager nodded looking out of the window.

She drove on, traveling back to her house.

Hanji Zoe is single. But she looks after herself well and visits omega hotels when ever she goes into heat's, this way she always knows she will be protected and in safe hands.

But in Eren's opinion her house felt almost as safe as his own, just because he and Hanji had one thing in common.

  
When they got to hanji's house, she instantly made Eren a cup of hot chocolate, before sitting down opposite him on her 2 seated table, She sighed hard and whispered "do you want to talk to me now?"

"I..just.. I've made a mistake but.. The consequences of it could be really dangerous, I wasn't thinking at the time and I just thought it would be okay.. That's just because it felt so right so I-" the boy began to stammer and his breathing was quick causing Hanji to stop him mid sentence; she reached forward and held her nephew's hand in her own.  "Eren honey, what exactly did you do?"

"Well I.. Levi Ackerman is an Alpha and I'm sure he noticed I was an Omega.. I was sat crying while drinking some alcohol after the competition in which he had lost and I was really upset about, I sobbed like crazy, not knowing he was sat infront of me, and erm.. when he saw me; he grabbed me, took me outside to the pool, Which was just outside where the party was being held and we... We kissed, It felt so good.. I..I couldn't stop myself so I pushed him into the water and we...we had sex"  the teenager was red with embarrassment but Hanji laughed lightly making him look up.

"What is it your most scared about? Meeting an Alpha? Or that you had sex?" The woman's glasses shined slightly as Eren pouted and sniffled hard.

"B..both I guess, I've never had sex before and so ..a..am I pregnant now?" The boy closed his eyes allowing tears to stream down his face, "My parents will be so disappointing in me"

The woman erupted into a laughing fit and Eren stared at her gone out.

"E..Eren.. " she laughed and banged into the table "whoooo..when's your heat?" she giggled wiping her eyes and trying to calm herself.

  
"About 5 months, it's a long while yet" The teenager stammered and she giggled a little more. "You can only get pregnant if your in your preheat or heat, so don't worry so much about that and I'm sure Levi would have been aware about that as well, As you can sense these things, I won't go into detail but you both would have known".

  
Eren drank some of his hot chocolate before sighing with relief, "But.. Does it make us mates now?" The boy was still curious and had a lot of unanswered questions but the woman remained calm answering all of them.

"He will only become your mate, if you bite his neck and he bites yours.. From the looks of it he was considering whether or not to do that... After all those hickey's are quite visible.. Did you get his number? Are you still in touch...? You should plan a date or something.." She babbled on but Eren just narrowed his eyes lost in thought..

"Hanji, I didn't get his number" Eren silenced her and she remained quiet for a while.

"I could always try and get it for you..." she suggested but the teenager gritted his teeth, looking like he was feeling uncomfortable "It's okay, it's to late so it doesn't matter." He yawned hard and stretched his arms "I should get back, can you take me home?"

"Why don't you stay here for tonight?" The woman got to her feet taking out her phone and ringing Eren's mother, not letting the teenage boy reply to her suggestion. "I'll tell Carla, so you go on..you should get ready for bed"

The teenager hesitantly got to his feet, looking physically exhausted and wondered over to the spare bedroom where there he collapsed onto the bed sighing hard and fell straight to sleep.

Soon the morning came, Eren woke up feeling a lot better.. In fact he was feeling very energetic and ready to face the world.. Hanji greeted him with a hug and a smile, "have you got anything planned today Eren?" She questioned but the teenager shuck his head and pouted.

"I think im going to go ice skating with a few friends, would you want to tag along?" His auntie spoke making Eren look up to her and nod "I'd love to, if that's okay..."

___________________

  
**_Buzz buzz_**

"S..seriously?" Yuri yawned hard stretching in bed to then only start to drift back off to sleep. _I'll answer my phone in a momen-_

**_Buzz buzz buzz buzz.._ **

  
_He's calling me? No wait... That's quicker then the vibration for calls,_ the boy sat up with a gasp and reached over to his glasses, he placed them upon his face and answered the phone.

  
Victor had face timed the boy,

"Morning Yuuri..." He spoke waving violently through the phone, "Morning v..Victor..." The boy yawned hard making the man laugh. 

"I knew it! You have only just woke up? I've been with Levi Ackerman since 6 o'clock" he laughed making Yuri groan with question. "W..why? What are you planning?"

  
"It's a surprise, but you and your Eren friend get to come watch us for free, your still friends with him aren't you?" The man with white hair giggled to himself as Yuri had slowly fallen to sleep, "Yuri? Yuri... Sleeping beauty?" He joked but the boy snored on.

 ** _Beep._** Victorhung up.

"Wake up sleepy head..!" Minako shouted opening Yuri's door and making the boy jump out of his skin. "Come on, I have lesson's today in half an hour. If you want to come practice then you better get a move on" she laughed making Yuri groan and get up "right sure.. Okay" he yawned getting out of bed.

A few hours had passed by: Yuri was in a room practicing stretching to calming music, of course minako had to stay in the room with him at all times but he found himself to be distracted by his ringing iPhone, he answered placing it to his ear as he stretched.

"H..hi?" He spoke and to Yuri's amazement.. Levi Ackerman was the person on the other side, "oh..hi.. " Yuri stammered and listened to the man talk nonstop for five minutes.. "I'm sorry but, I haven't spoken to him or seen him since I was in Paris.. B..but of course if I speak with him I will tell him what you just said" he laughed hanging up feeling confused.

 _Levi was asking for Eren, apparently himself and Eren got off on the wrong foot and he wants to fix it.. But he finds it pointless traveling all this way to Japan if Eren doesn't want to see him..again..._ Yuri stopped thinking for a moment and sighed hard.. _I'll ring Eren.  
_

  
"Minako, I'm just going to ring a friend.. I won't be long" Yuri spoke as he wondered out of the dance hall and into the corridor. There he rang Eren Jaeger, when the teenager picked up. Yuri explained everything.

They did nothing but remain silent for a while..

  
"Eren?" Yuri questioned "what do you want me to do?" He asked.

  
"Okay.. I'll send you his number..."

_**To be continued..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the best chapter, but I promise to make the next chapter better :)  
> It would mean a lot if you checked out my new fan fiction 'Lullaby' which is an Ereri/Riren love story <3 I think you will like it a lot!


	8. My Heats early!

Days seemed like weeks and weeks seemed like years. Three months had passed by...

The days were itching closer to Yuri katsuki's heat and he was finding it difficult to keep in touch with Victor Nikiforov as much as he had been this was all because he was showing signs early!

Stuff he didn't even realise he was dong; things like making his bed nice and cosy and getting things prepared for when he needed.

It felt so strange when he realised as he knew he was okay for another week or so.

Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki had began to Skype every night now, talking for hours and hours until one of them dozed off to sleep there was no doubt about it; they were close, but Yuri didn't want to tell him that he was getting closer to his heat In case the relationship between them wasn't ready to progress, it was nothing less then frustrating, especially when Yuri knew full well that Victor was an Alpha.

Yuri katsuki and Eren jaeger had managed to meet up three times in the past three months, they were busy most of the time surprisingly practicing on their skating skills and flexibility, But nevertheless they still remained close just not as much as they were when it came to the Levi vs Victor competition.

  
They still texted often but now they had met their idol's their attention seemed to be filled up with thoughts of them.

Eren jaeger on the other hand, visited the ice rink a lot; improving his skating to some degree but not to the extent he could skate on one leg.. Eren had began to call Levi Ackerman a lot.

When he found himself troubled Levi was now the first person to call and Levi would force himself to talk with the boy until he knew he had calmed down.

  
Eren talked and talked and talked, he even stayed up all night one day and spoke with the man, he would even skype him for an hour or two just go gaze into his eyes. 

________________

It was the morning, Levi had visited Russia for a few weeks.

  
Victor being Victor allowed Levi and Chris to stay at his as they worked on a short dance together, they was working for a dance company who wanted ex professional figure skaters to play parts in the performance.   
All three of them didn't hesitate to sign themselves up for one last dance together.

"Morning Victor..." Levi yawned as he swayed into the kitchen and helped himself to some breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Victor asked as he was laid on the sofa on his phone texting Yuri.

"Not so good... But I don't mind... I got some rest at the end of the day" the black haired man laughed nervously trying to keep his half open eyes awake.

"Wasn't you on the phone to Eren last night?" The ice blond haired man sat up still on his phone while talking to Levi, But the shorted man procceeded to cook some bacon.

"yeah.. His parents still aren't happy with the love bites, I don't get it? It isn't like I bit-" Levi groaned as he knew full well it was his fault.

"Morning Victor... Morning Levi..." Chris interrupted dizzily walking into the room with nothing but tight boxes on, "What are you guys talking about eh? don't mind if i join in do you?"

"Chris put something different on please..." Victor's voice was dry with annoyance "And about the kiss marks...  You was considering biting right? Some with with you..It's obvious"

"I don't know Victor..." Levi rolled his eyes with thought as he still needed to speak with Eren about that, "how are you and Yuri?"

  
"Great!" Victor tutted and his phone began to ring, "oh he's skyping me... I've got to go.." He got up out of his chair and walked out of the room quickly, before answering Yuri's call.

The young Omega didn't look well, In fact he looked exhausted.. He was holding his pillow up against his stomach and kept fidgeting every so often.. "...Good morning" he laughed nervously not even looking into the camera..

"Yuri?" Victor spoke soothingly "is everything alright? You don't look so well?"

"I'm perfectly fine.." The boy smiled gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath, "I'm just feeling sick... So if I don't reply or anything.. Don't start worrying about me okay?"

"What's wrong? H..hey Yuri? Why won't you be talking..we've talked when you've been sick before" The figure skater was upset and needed to know what was really wrong..

Yuri jolted forword, Breathing hard and turning red with embarressment, he even whined slighty making Victor's eyes widen with shock. "Y..Yuri?"

  
"I've...I've got to g...ngh...go" the teenager moaned.

"YURI! If you don't tell me what's wrong will come over there myself, tell me you'll be okay?!" The man spoke holding his phone hard looking nervous.

The boy just shuck his head with embarrassment before whispering "I'll be fine, I'll talk in about a week.. Don't call me.."

before hanging up.

 

"He's acting so strange... He's not alright..." Victor sighed deeply as his dog ran up to him panting and wagging his tail. "I know... I know... You want to be fed" the man got to his feet and walked back into the kitchen, Procceding to get some dog food and feeling his pet. 

Chris had gone out into the back garden and jumped in the pool for an early morning swim... Leaving Levi and Victor alone.

"So how's Yuri?" Levi questioned and Victor shrugged, acting like he wasn't so bothered. "I'm not sure he says he's ill and that I shouldn't call him over the next week but I'm still curious to find out what's really wrong.."

  
"Well..." Levi rolled his eyes with thought allowing himself to sit and slouch forward, "leave him for a while, if he's sick then he wouldn't know if he will feel better next week. Call him again tomorrow.." The man advised as he began to eat his bacon sandwitch.

"Your right." The taller male nodded and sighed hard now sitting down beside the man. "I say we should make our way down to the ice rink. We need to practice for our ice show.. after all that's where we will be announcing our plans for the future.." Victor sighed making Levi groan slightly

"Of course, let's leave it for a few hours; Chris isn't ready yet so.. how many months is it? Till we do the show..?" The small black haired man asked.

  
"Oh, it's about 2 month.." Victor smiled...

 

A few hours passed by, Levi was skating on this ice warming up for the ice play, he spun lightly on his feet letting his body take control of his actions... He held his hand out looking over to it dancing with Chris and Victor. The three of them looked perfect.

Victor was playing the part of the hero, Chris was his sidekick and stuck close beside him during the whole routine but Levi was the villain. He had the job of trying to break the two skaters apart and causing trouble.

The dance was based on a story wrote by the famous author Mikasa Ackerman, about two friends and a jealous old friend who wanted nothing more then to watch Victor grieve and cry with loneliness. Though this attracted all ages and more the younger generation it was still an amazing story to skate to, all three of the skaters were extremely grateful to be taking part in it.

Even more so with each other. It wasn't yet made public but Yuri already knew about it and he told Eren as well, both of them were already making plans to go.

"Levi..." Victor laughed skating up to him, "you look a little tense, try letting go slightly remember the dance you did a few months ago, dance like that-"

  
"Okay Victor," Levi Breathed hard looking up to the man "I know what I need to do, just that I really pushed myself with that routine.. After all I was trying to impress someone wasn't i?" He panted for breath holding onto the side.

"He will be watching us..." Victor laughed smiling "and so will Yuri.. So let's work hard for them.."

"Yeah..." Levi breathed parting his lips and skating into the centre of the rink again "okay, so I got to be mean looking; I'm jealous and want to take Chris's place. Remember that Victor is my friend and not his... I got it" he spoke to himself and got into the starting possistion, he was just about to skate forward...

**_Ring...ring_**  
**_Ring...ring_**

Levi held up his hand, "Two seconds guys" he spoke before answering his phone and skating to the side.. "Eren? Hi.. What's wrong?"

"Woah.. Slow down.." The man narrowed his eyes with thought, "yes I'm listening, just calm down and tell me what you want to tell me"

_________________

"Everyday now I've been at Hanji Zoe's" Eren spoke holding onto his phone hard and talking with his idol, "I've listened to her advise a lot; I've also done a lot of thinking and I think I know what I want!" He laughed listing to Levi talk back.

"I want to tell you face to face. Can I Skype you right now?" The boy played with his shirt nervously as he turned red with embarrassment.

The truth is, Eren had began to idolise Levi Ackerman a lot more again. It faded slightly after the 'fun' they had in the pool a few months back; but now they had been texting and calling each other when ever possible, which only happened to be late into the night, his love had came back and he loved talking with him.

He missed him.

He turned the camera on, allowing Skype to boot up and see Levi Ackerman's God like face, Eren froze up with embarrassment as just looking at him made him shy.

"What is it Eren? What do you wish to tell me..?" He asked staring at the boy.

"Hi Eren!" Victor called in the background skating in the distance behind his idol and nearly fell.

"erm.." Eren stammered and Chris appeared behind Levi as well.  "Oh it's that boy who was crying isn't it Levi? Oh dear... You two started talking.. Such a shame"

"Go away for a moment Chris" Levi pushed the man away making him fall, "shit sorry.." Levi laughed paying more attention to the newly fallen skater and Eren smiled.

 

"Levi Ackerman.. Was you being serious about becoming my coach?"

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, I'm having trouble in my life at the moment :) I won't go into detail, but please remain patient for upcoming chapters :) <3


	9. I want it

Levi stared at Eren... His eyes widened slightly with shock.

"Was you? Or was it a joke?" The teenage boy spoke on the other side of the camera.   
"Of course I was being serious..." Levi breathed hard, "I wouldn't lie about something so serious Eren, epically to you" the skater looked serious making Eren laugh nervously. Chris got back up to his feet and Victor skated over realising something was going on.

"P..please when you can... Come to hasetsu" the teenager began to tear up slightly making Levi hang up on the call and run out the ring "excuse me you two.. Just carry on skating without me for a moment.." The small male spoke, almost like he didn't want Victor and Chris seeing Eren break down so suddenly; when he knew he was left alone he called Eren back.

"Oh?" Victor thought for a moment "if Levi Ackerman is going to hasetsu... I might join him, that way I can make sure Yuri is okay face to face and if he is sick I wish to help him" The man with ice blond hair spoke making Chris laugh to himself, "I just hope it doesn't make you mess up the ice show.."

"Eren.. Stop crying for a moment" Levi spoke on the phone leaning against a locker, "it's okay, I understand, you don't need to apologise for back then, look.. How about I come over to you?" He puffed his lips allowing his half open eyes to look over to Victor and Chris, "I have an ice show in about two month..so I have to be back before then.." Eren was laughing on the phone while saying a few other things, "that's good then, I'll stay with you for a month or so okay? If anything else happens I might stay with you longer, but it's a must to do this ice show" the small skater felt a blush appear on his face.

"Yeah.. You too.." He murmured before hanging up the phone and walking forward, "Victor?" He called grabbing the man's attention "wanna come to hasetsu with me?"

"Yes!" Victor replied straight away "I was planning on doing so anyway, after all aren't I becoming Yuri's coach as well." He smiled "let's go tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds like a plan.." Levi flicked his hair out of his face and hummed with thought.

__________

"Where's Yuri?" Mari spoke as she, her mother and father gathered around their table and began to eat, "Don't worry about him hun.. He's some what busy at the moment" her mother laughed beginning to eat her food "I guess it's that time of the year again..."

"Oh.. Right.." Mari sighed "just that minako was wondering why he didn't come to dancing today, he's doing well you know.. "

"I see.." Yuri's father breathed hard and looked over to his wife "for now.. Just leave him alone..he needs his space, it's strange it's never been this early before has it?" He questioned and both woman shuck their head. "I don't really like to remember.." Mari laughed awkwardly "it's Yuri's private life so I don't feel the need to get involved"

"Minako would though.." She added resting her head on her hand.

"Ngh..nh.. It's smells like him..." Yuri breathed hard laying on his side and sweating violently as he grasped the jacket he took to Paris that one time. "V..Victor..." He whined reaching his hand down to his crouch and using his fingertips to rub it...   
"V..Victor..." He bit his lip with lust laying into his back and continuing the smell the jacket deeply. "I want.... I want it..." He moaned turning bright red and pulling his trousers down.

He was dripping wet and just his imagination had got him rock hard, "ngh...ah..." He whined reaching over to his sex toys; grasping his dildo before moving it down to his ass. "Ahh ha-ah" he gasped hard as even the thought made his body heat up.

"V..Victor- please..." He closed his eyes and bit onto the jacket; slowly pushing the object inside himself.

_"Yuri..."_

"AHHH..." He rolled his head left to right with pleasure as he began to imagine what his idol would be like in this situation, he began to rock his wrist thrusting and grinding his hips up against the toy.

"AHHH- ngh..." He moaned deeply before opening his mouth and forcing himself to sit up; his hair was drenched in sweat as this whole experience seemed a lot different from his past heats; he bounced; riding the toy intensely while calling for Victor nikiforov...

"Victor....Vic- ah- tor..." His mouth hung open as he panted hard, "v..Victor... Deeper.." He hummed grasping his dick and pumping hard; "so good...ahh...ngh nh..."

 _"Yuri.... You feel so good inside..."_  
_"so cute...amazing"_

"Vi...Victor..." The boy found himself needing more, as he rubbed his member hard; he began to rock his hips hard making his bed creak and squeak "not enough... N...not enough..." He jolted forward and clenched his fists with heat.. "I.. I want him to....ngh...I want him to fill me.. Impregnate me..." The teenager whined blushing deeply as he began to feel himself peak.

"HAGGHHH! Uhhhh... I'm about to-" he gritted his teeth and his breath fell into a gasp as seman spat out of his throbbing dick. "V..Victor..." He covered his mouth with embarrassment realising how much he called for the man, "haaah haah..." He breathed as the man's voice spoke within his head.

_"Your perfect Yuri.."_

Leaving the boy to stare forward flushed red and embarrassed...

 

_**To be continued...** _


	10. Mr and Mrs Katsuki

He breathed deeply before laying back on his bed; he didn't even bother to get his clothes back on after all he knew he'd be in heat for another 6 days... His breath was still short, but he could now smell victor's secnt even stronger making him grit his teeth and blush deeply. "I..." he whispered almost whimpering as he began to boil with lust again, he ran his hand over his chest and down hos body until his  hand lightly rested on his abdomen "I need an Alpha..."

Yuri Katsuki began to think to himself imagining everything he could ever think about, the thoughts made him clench his fist hard on his stomach as his breath fall into a sharp gasp "I want Victor...ngh..nh.. I want him to help me..." He moaned... As he grasped his still stiff member and began to pleasure himself again.

 

___________________

 

The day continued, nothing interesting happened other then Chris, Victor and Levi practicing from the early hours of the morning till the late hours in the night.

  
Once they got to Victor Nikiforov's house.. They began to pack their bags avoiding talking with eachother as they gathered their clothes.

"Hey Levi?" Victor shouted from his room which was between the two guest rooms. "Any idea's about how long we are going to be in Japan for?"

"Tch...hm...I just asked myself the same question. I don't know..." The small man replied back as he held a heap of clothes within his arms and tried to stuff them into his suitcase, both of the skaters sighed with irritation. "Just pack enough.. If we need to we can always buy more clothes over there right?" He added his voice raised so Victor could hear him from the next room along.

"Oh... By the way, what's happening with the ice play?" Chris asked as he leaned up against the wall between Victor's and the guest room Levi was staying in, "We aren't just forgetting about it right? It's still happening? Or are you guys planning on quitting?"

"We are still doing it" Victor answered rubbing his forehead and sighing with thought, "your coming with us to Chris..that way we can still practice at the ice rink over there, my plan is we go to Yuri's first, ask if we can sleep there for a while and if we can't; we go to Eren's-"

"That's a little rude don't you think?" Levi interrupted zipping up his suitcase and sitting on it with annoyance "I get Eren invited us but don't you think we should book out a hotel? Like hell have we even got a plane to catch? I didn't get any tickets"

Victor walked into the front room and started clicking his phone "Of course you didn't!" He laughed almost like it wasn't half 11 at night "I'm on it, I don't mind paying ether" after a few intense seconds of the man rapidly typing on his phone he laughed and smiled "our plane will leave in 4 hours, we have to hurry now"

"B..but I haven't even packed up yet?" Chris spoke nervously turning around and looking at his trashed room before rushing over and collecting his clothes; "I'll try and hurry!" 

Levi allowed his tired legs to walk along as he dragged his suitcase behind him.

"Exciting right? Yuri and Eren can watch us practice for our ice show, not to mention we can start teaching them to skate..." The man with ice blond hair laughed and Levi nodded smirking slightly, "yeah..."

A few hours had passed by, they were getting onto the plane.

Chris was tagging along with Levi Ackerman and Victor Nikiforov... Victor was almost to excited to control himself and Levi was half asleep and kept yawning often, it wasn't long after this moment took place until they sat on the plane and set off to Japan..

"Just a glass of wine please" Levi whispered to the woman serving the food, "that will be £4.20 sir.." The young woman spoke as she pouted the glass.. And Levi got out some money. "Thanks" he breathed deeply as he gave her the money and took his drink from her hand.

"Same please..." Victor laughed as he sat next to the tiered looking man, "okay two seconds" she smiled as she poured another glass. "I don't want to sound rude, but aren't you guys supposed to be famous figure skaters?"

"Yes we are, but my friend and I have some very important people to meet" Victor replied as Levi was looking like he was about to drop of and sleep at any moment. "Oh, oklay then" she laughed awkwardly and walked on down the plane.

"Why do I have to sit here?" Chris complained as he was sat alone on the seats infront of Levi and Victor. "Be quiet Chris and just go to sleep, we are going to be traveling for a while." Levi yawned and the man sat beside him hummed "Levi, I loved your routine by the way, I've been wondering why did you pick that story?"

"It's a book.." The small man allowed his eyes to look over at the taller man.

"Oh it's called the lonesome soldier?" Victor questioned as he drank his alcohol.  
"Yeah... It's very artistic and I love it, I heard it's getting made into a film" Levi nodded his head; his eyes slowly closing "What about you, Your routine?"

"Oh, mine well it's about my childhood.. I saw figure skating as a truly amazing way to express love and beauty but when it causes you pain in your family, I guess it's a little agonising.. I will talk about it some other time you seem sleepy"

Levi was already lightly snoring,

"Oh? Your already a sleep, hey Chris?" The man got to his feet looking over at his friend "Yes Victor?" He replied. "Could I sit with you?" Victor smiled and Chris nodded "Of course, yes!"

~~_(I don't know the time differences between Russia and Japan so please forgive me, I'm just going to pretend they are the same.. I guess you already assumed I was going with that anyway)_ ~~

12 hours had passed by it was now 9 o'clock in the morning, the three skaters were making their way out of the airport, "I'm just going to call yuri, to see how he is today" The man with a strong Russian accent spoke as he halted and grasped his phone within his pocket.

The phone rang for a bit making the man walk around biting his nails nervously.. "y..yur-.." he stopped himself from speaking as he realised it was teenagers voice mail. "Oh.." he breathed hanging up and laughing to himself.   
"He still didn't pick up?" Levi questioned sighing with thought "Well lets make our way over to his anyway, it's about half an hour away from here right?" Levi spoke turning around and pulling is suitcase along with him.

"Yes let's go" Victor smiled walking ahead, "Should I ring Eren?" The small man asked and Victor shrugged "upto you, we will see him in a bit anyway. When we have settled into yuri's then you can go around to Eren's"

Levi Ackerman rolled his eyes and continued to drag his suitcase behind him, Chris walked with them, they got into a near by cab and set off to Yuri Katsuki's place..

  
It seemed to drag but when they got there... All but one of the Katsuki family stared at the three figure skaters stood by their door.

  
"Hello, Mrs and Mr katsuki..." Victor smiled walking into the hotel, Hiroko's eyes were locked onto the man with disbelief "V..Victor Nikiforov!?" She laughed shaking his hand violently "what can I do for you?" She asked as Victor began to unpack.

"W..well me and my friends hope to stay here for a few months is that okay?" The figure skater smiled, "y..yes ..yes I'll go and get your rooms prepared! Oh it's such a shame Yuri is in.... Um...I mean sick... He'd love to meet you, He's a real big fan" the short woman laughed and Victor placed his finger upon his lips "yes.. I'm already aware, I'm here to see him actually. How is he?"

"He's perfectly fine.. But he's going to be in his room for a few more days.. I'd also suggest you stay away from him as well.. Just until he gets better" The woman smiled and Victor nodded "I understand"

Toshiya interrupted "Hiroko, we only have one room available..."

  
This made Yuri's mother think for a while, "We can't have all three of them in a room together-"

"I know!" Victor smiled, "Levi.. And Chris can stay over at Eren's.. That way Chris can keep an eye open for you two.. Can't have to much f-"

"There won't be.." Levi sighed as he turned away and grabbed Chris with a harsh grip. "Shouldn't be that much of a problem, I'll stop by soon." The small man spoke as he dragged Chris along with him and they got into another cab.

Victor seemed happy staying with Yuri's mother and father as he was also good at talking with them, this was one of the things Levi Ackerman was worried about; as he's always been seen as the bad person to be stuck with on the ice, he already knew he had to make good first impressions to impress his Omega's parents.

  
But he didn't know if he'd be able to pull it off, he was more looking forward to seeing Eren Jaeger again.

"We will have separate rooms right?" Chris spoke and Levi laughed to himself, "Not sure, I assume I'd be able to sleep in Eren's room"

"Are you going to tell his parents your his Alpha?"

"Maybe.." Levi sighed "I'm not really sure what to say"

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 


End file.
